Naruto
by rene.victor
Summary: Hidan gets a call from his sister saying that his cousin is in the hospital. When they come to America and find that his sister is not only living with her friends but Orochimaru, the rookie nine, their sensei's and the sand siblings. What will they do if Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara fall in love? Can they fit in this new country? Stay tune on Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 (11-19 20:34:26)

-For giggles cause why not-

Deidara: [Enter through the curtain] My whole family thinks I'm gay… Most of my friends think I'm a girl… And Sasori hates my art… Un... I love to blow things… NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY… UN!!

Hidan: [Enters stage] Shut the fuck up blond bitch and get back to class.

René: [Runs on stage and ball taps Hidan] BITCH!!!![Runs off stage]

Kat: [Asleep during chemistry] Mmm…

Madara: [Hits the ruler against the table near her head] Stop sleeping in my class!!!

Kat: Jeez!! [Jolts awake and looks at him] Sorry dad my room had no fanning in it so I was unable to sleep..

Itachi: René, Kat, and Lily don't own Naruto or any of the pictures.

Chapter 1 The Call and Itachi Falls in Love:

It was a stormy day in the Land of Rain and all of the missions were canceled for our lovely little group known as the Akatsuki. Everyone was in the living room in the headquarters. Itachi was reading a book on the couch. Kakuzu was counting money in a chair in the corner. Deidara was on the floor working on a clay sculpture. Sasori, also on the floor, was working on a puppet. Tobi was laying down playing with toys next to Deidara. Kisame was on the couch rewrapping Sameade. Pein was working on papers. Konan was making some origami sculptures. Hidan was sharpening his scythe. Zetsu was trying to eat Tobi. All of a sudden the Akatsuki heard ringing. Every member looked at Hidan as he picked up this weird flat rectangular box that was making the noise. Hidan did something that made the box stop ringing, he put it by his ear, and he started to talk into it.

"Hey",Hidan said.

The others heard something come out of the strange box.

"WHAT!!!!" Hidan suddenly shouted,"I'll be there quickly as possible!!!"

Hidan took it away from his ear and they heard a strange beep. He looked at Pain in distress.

"I need to go to America. Something happened to my cousin."

*Time skip brought to you by Hidan teaching the Akatsuki how to use a cellphone*

The akatsuki walked off the boat and Hidan heard his name being shouted. As Hidan turned around to see who it was he was tackled in a hug. A girl who was 5'3" who has brown hair and eyes. Her skin was pale. She had her bangs cut like Deidara's and her hair reached the middle of her back.

"Hidan your home at last",she said looking up at him with a big smile.

Hidan looks at the other members and hugs the girl.

"This is my little sister,René",he said as he looked down at her and he had a gentle look to his face. Hidan looks back at the other members and glares at them.

"What the hell do you want you cocksucking dicklicking assholes!" Well so much for the cute moment.

*Time skip after Hidan and René explained that the minivan was not going to kill them*

After a lot of explaining about what everything was they headed into a long dirt road. The Akatsuki was looking around at the woods around them. When the trees broke up they saw a house in a big clearing. The house was humongous.

As they entered the house they were amazed at what they saw. It looked like a palace. It was also the first time Itachi got a real look at Hidan's sister. He noticed she had freckles. He also noticed a small, almost invisible, scar on the left side of her lip. She was dressed in a gray t-shirt with a black button up vest, black pants and black anckle boots.

'Cute', he thought.

When she looked at him in the eyes, he thought his heart was going to explode.He saw her eyes had a little bit of green in them.

"Well I guess I'll give you all a tour of the house", she said.

As she started to walk, Hidan interrupted her.

"Shouldn't we get to the hospital."

"She was discharged from there last night. She only has a sprained wrist."

"I came from the land of rain hearing she was in the hospital to only find out it was a spring."

"The family told me to make it sound horrible than I was so you can come home and see us", René said guiltily and she started to tear up. Itachi felt a ping in his chest when he saw this. Hidan started to apologize and Kakuzu punched him in the head.

"Well let's get going. We'll figure out where you staying after dinner."

They started following her as Hidan is part unconscious on the floor.

"Our house has 11 bedrooms, 14 full baths, 5 half baths, and we have 13 fireplaces. I forget how many activity rooms we have. We have 2 swimming pools one inside and one outside. We have a bunch of other stuff that I don't feel like naming."

They stopped at a room.

"This is one of our art rooms", she said while opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

René: Kat. (poke) Kat! (Poke) KAT!!!(POKE)

Kat: (Wakes up as she's falling out of the seat) Owwww my eyeeeeee!

(Slap)

Random Person: Ow my leg!

Madara: Hahahaha That's what you get for sleeping in my class!!!

Gaara: Kat, Lily, and René don't own Naruto.

Shikaku:I've got demons in my head. My host is a little bitch.

Help! Deidara and Sasori fall in LOVE!

When Rene opened the door, Kat was seen painting on a large sheet of paper clipped onto a wall with fireproof tarp directly under it and the Nutcracker was playing in the background. She was wearing a dark-ish galaxy pattern dress. She appeared to be about 5'8" and had light blue eyes, dark brown hair, and glasses. She was wearing a galaxy dress.

She was using spray paint as she they were walking in and the large window in the room. Then she pulled out a lighter and lit the paint on fire. Deidara and Sasori saw this and they both said "I think I'm in love" to themselves. They heard each other and Sasori glared at Deidara. "Hmmmm, she won't fall for the blonde bitch, I bet she likes redheads..." Kat looks over at Rene and the group and smiles, "Oh, hiya, sorry, I would have greeted if I wasn't painting."

"It's ok, we were just touring the house,"René stated.

The next thing they heard was someone running towards the door and next thing they knew the door broke open. They saw a blond streak and wood flying everywhere. The figure stood up and tackled Kat into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the ramen this morning!"

"Your welcome", Kat said.

The figure looked at the group

"Ah!!", he screamed. "You're the Akatsuki."

They took a closer look at the blond boy and saw it was Naruto Uzumaki.

"What is the nine tails doing here," Deidara asked. "I'll explain when everybody gets here," René said.

She starts to,walk out of the room and turns around.

"Aren't you guys going to follow me?"

*Time skip after René explains what everything was and the tour ends*

They were all in the living room deciding who gets what room. After it was decided, everyone went to doing their own thing as Deidara and Sasori went outside and began to yell at each other over Kat. "She probably finds puppet figures creepy!" Deidara screamed as they argued.

"Have you seen what else was in there?! She probably made the little doll figures for drawing and dolls are puppets!"

As they continued to scream and bicker, Madara, Kats father, overheard all this. He walked over as he then started yelling at them.

"Neither of you shall have my daughter if you keep fighting!"

Kat and everyone else walked out as her dad ranted and she cocked her head to the side.

"What's goin- dad!" She yelled as Madara hugged her tightly.

"Wait a minute, dad?!?", all of the members of the Akatsuki screamed.

"You'll be with me for a little while, can't trust these men with my kitten.."

He growled as he took her to his home for the next couple of hours.

Later on, Rene and the group tracked down Kat and brought her home . René and Kat introduced them to everyone. Turns out it's a small world after all. Kat's father was Madara Uchiha and Kat's mother died in childbirth. René's mom was married to the second hokage, Tobirama, who also turned out to be Hidan's father. Hashirama was their uncle and Tsunade was their cousin, who got into the car crash. They met a girl named Lily. She had red curly hair and green eyes. She had glasses. Her skin was pale and freckles. She was about the same height as René. Turns out she's was Orochimaru's daughter and she is dating Gaara. The sand siblings, lived with them. Temari really likes her. Kankuro was just Kankuro. In the other house was Naruto and the rookie 12. Their senseis lived with them as well. Danzo took over the Hidden leaf, so they immigrated to the United States. Kakashi and Sakura were dating. After, she got over her silly little crush on the duck ass emo. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were all dating each other (Hinata hit the jackpot!!!). Surprisingly, Kabuto and Neji were dating. After everyone was introduced the parents left for a month vacation.

They then had a party that included alcoholic beverages which were hidden from the adults where they wouldn't look.. A lot went down throughout the night. No one was prepared for the surprise next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara: (in art class) I made a bird. -BOOM- shit!

Kisame: Ew.

Sasori: How disgusting. And you call that art?

(Fighting starts)

(Kat steps in and pushes their faces away from each other)

Kat: Rene, Lily, and I don't own Naruto or the pictures.

The Morning After:

René's POV:

I was woken up by the sunlight flooding in my room. I felt the soft sheets up against my bare skin. Wait a minute. Why am I naked? Why does my body hurt? Why is it so sticky between my legs? Is that my pillow breathing? I opened my eyes and saw Itachi's face in front of me. I started to scream because I was surprised. Next thing I knew I fell off my bed and a naked Hidan broke my door down. Itachi sat up fully alerted now equally naked as me. By this point I stopped screaming and everyone (except Kat, Deidara, and Sasori) was in the room to see what was happening. Hidan ran to the bed and tackled Itachi off of my bed and proceeded to try to hit Itachi. Itachi used his sharingan before Hidan could lay a finger on him. Next thing we knew was that we heard a guy scream followed by a girl screaming from Kat's room. Everyone ran out to see what's going on in her room and Kakuzu was dragging Hidan out by his hair. I noticed everyone was naked even Tobi, who still had his mask on. I got back in the bed and Itachi closed the door and joined me. As we're both lying in the bed and Itachi turns to me and asks, "Ready For round 2?"

"Why the hell not."

Kats POV

I heard Deidara scream and I sat up. I look around and see Deidara and Sasori both naked making me yelp. "What the hell?!!" I look at Deidara. "What happened? And why am I so sticky on my body?" Deidara shook his head. "Don't ask me!! Hm!" Sasori growled as he smacks both Deidara and I with a pillow. "Shut up and just sleep!!" I look over at Deidara then at everyone at the door. "I can assume we all had sex after the party since everyone's naked... Fuck my body hurts.." I look down at my body. I began to notice a bunch of bite marks all over my body, specially on my breast and thigh areas. "That's why. I have bite marks." Sasori woke back up. "Deidara used his mouths he has on his hands in many places. You were a mess, now shut it." I sigh and push him out of my bed. "Get out and sleep by yourself. Ever want a relationship with a girl? First step is to be a nice guy." Sasori groaned as he got up, walking to his room, leaving Deidara and I lying together. Deidara began to wrap his arms around me, holding me as he smiled. "You're adorable, and a work of art un." I smile and giggle softly. "So are you." I held him close and nuzzled him gently. "I think I love you.." Deidara grinned brightly and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, my work of art.." *I had to do fluff!!!*

Rene's POV

Itachi leaned in for a kiss. He leaned over me and started to move his hand towards my lower region. I moaned into his mouth as he played around with my clit. Soon as he put a finger in my entrance, my door burst open. Itachi had a kunai pressed up against his throat. My Uncle Hashirama had this pissed off look as he was pushing the weapon deeper into Itachi's neck.

"Uncle Hashi", I managed to squeak out.

He looked at me and sighed. He put his weapon away and got off Itachi. My stepfather and Madara stepped in afterwards.

"I thought you guys were going to Europe", I stated.

Madara was the first to answer, "No, child, we were dropping off your mother at the airport and decide to spend the night at the hotel. I thought you were more responsible than this."

My stepfather didn't say anything. He only glared at the Uchiha prodigy the whole time. Shit! I forgot he hates the Uchiha. The only Uchiha he didn't hate was Kat and that's because she didn't act or really looked like an Uchiha. Ok, René, calm down nothing bad is going to happened. Then Tobirama opened his mouth to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi: My books!!!!

Naruto: I totally didn't burn them...

Kakashi: Naruto!!!! I'm gonna kill you!

Sakura: Rene, Lily, and Kat do not own Naruto. Baka-sensei get that rope off of Naruto's neck!!!

Naruto: Sensei, Sakura burnt your books.

Kakashi: Oh, well someone has to be punished. () (Throws Sakura over Shoulder) See you guys tomorrow.

(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Rene's POV

Three days. Three days till I marry Itachi as my punishment.

Flashback

One month and two weeks ago :

Tobirama opened his mouth to speak.

"Rene, Uchiha", he said in a calm tone.

Shit here it comes.

"Since my precious daughter lost her virginity to you and you both didn't use protection. If she gets pregnant, you have to marry her or I'll personally kill you and your brother", he said in a pissed off tone that sounded like he was growling.

"Understood ,Lord Second", Itachi said in a calm tone.

Two weeks after that:

I've been throwing up and I missed my period for two weeks. Tsunade came to see what was wrong. Turns out I'm pregnant. Shit that means I'll have to marry Itachi. We just met ,too. Could this get any worse.

Flashback ends

When I told Itachi he was going to be a father he was ok with marrying me, but I still have doubts about it. First off we just met. Second off Sasuke told me that he massacred their whole entire clan within a night. Third of all even though Kat is one he still an Uchiha and my father doesn't approve of him. All the women have been helping my with the wedding. I just hope this marriage won't get me killed.

Kat's POV:

As I heard them talking about 'marriage' and 'wedding', I tilted my head. The wedding is soon but everyone is still going nuts about it. Maybe because we're all 16 year olds seeing other teens get married. Yeah probably. I sigh and yawn while sitting in bed with Deidara. "This whole wedding thing is crazy. I get she's pregnant 'n stuff but marrying is very far for punishment." Deidara nods slightly. "It is really far for a punishment over pregnancy, yeah." As we were sitting and talking, my father walked in and crossed his arms. "So Sasori told me you, him, and Deidara had fun. How was it?" I froze. That prick redhead. I rubbed my arm a bit, "Um, we never did anything.."

Madara's lil POV

Don't tell me they really did it. I wanted to cuss out Deidara for touching my daughter. Nobody deserves her. She's an Uchiha for Jashin's sake. I take a deep breath so I don't actually do this. "I hope you didn't. Nobody's touching you." I then slowly walk out. I hope they aren't dating or someone will be ended.

Kat's POV

"We didn't do it I promise!" I shouted to him as he headed down the hall away from my room. Thank god he didn't press on that subject anymore or I would've been screwed over. I sighed in relief and held Deidara's hand. "Not caught. You would've been slaughtered then and there if he really knew. And I don't want that, you cuddle too well."

Rene's POV

As I'm laying on my bed Itachi walks in my room carrying a box of his things. Dad is making him move in slowly as we are slowly getting the room ready for the baby. He puts the box with his other boxes in a corner of the room. He walks over and sits on the bed.

"I'm almost finished with everything just need to find groomsmen. How about you?", Itachi said in a bored tone.

"I'm finish with everything on my end", I replied as I start to tear up.

Itachi hugs me as I start crying.

"Don't cry. I'll make sure that your life and our child's life is safe and sound. I promise I'll protect you both" as soon as he said that I stopped crying.

"Promise that we will learn to love each other to make a better life for our child than I had", I asked him as he wiped my tears away.

"I promise they will have a better life than what the both of us had", he said with honesty in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Horrors before School!

*At the family pool*

Naruto: Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. What do you do, just swim.

Rene: Stop it!!! You've been singing that for 5 hours straight!

Naruto: *Keeps singing*

Rene:Quit it!

Naruto: Just keep swim-*Gets hit with 20 chairs*

Kat: We don't own Naruto… Wish we did..

No one's POV

Everyone found out what happened between Itachi and Rene at the local high school. Surprisingly,no one cared, except Karin. Sasuke's former teammate was harassing Rene all week after the marriage. So, when Sakura found out she beat the living shit out of her. Unfortunately, Sakura was suspended for a week.

It was the first day of school. Tobi was up at the literal crack of dawn screaming and waking everyone up. Deidara was angriest of everyone, chasing down Tobi and trying to blow him up. To ensure that everyone was up Madara and Tobirama had to kick open everyone's doors. Madara kicked open Hidan's door and found the little shit covered in blood. With that Madara was off after having a scythe thrown at his head. Tobirama had the greatest luck of kicking open Rene's and Itachi's door. After seeing Rene with only a pair of pants and a bra on crying to a fully dress Itachi about how she was getting fat, he quickly closed the door with a shudder. Madara decide he was going to open Kat's door. He knew that she was taking a shower after the whole incident that morning. So, he decided he was going to pour a bucket full of water and ice while she was taking her nice warm shower. He snuck up quietly into her bathroom and poured the bucket into her bath. He heard two girlish screams throughout the bathroom. One was higher than his precious daughters. All Madara saw was the curtain rip open and Deidara fall out of the shower with his equally naked daughter. After hearing the screaming everyone went to see what's happening.

Timeskip to after everyone gets dressed and is in the living room:

When everyone was in the living room and Deidara and Kat dead center standing in the living room, it wasn't for a good reason. Madara just witnessed Deidara fall out of a shower that he was taking with his daughter. Madara crossed his arms. "Everyone's in here? Good. Now, Kat Uchiha Deidara, why were you showering together?" Kat shook a little as she looked at Deidara slightly. "Um… We're dating," She whispered a bit looking at him. Madara glared a bit as he growled,"You. Aren't. Graduated. You promised you weren't having sex let alone dating anyone!" Deidara then chimed in, "She's old enough to make her own choices let alone have her father hovering over her shoulder for the rest of her life." "Umm… Uncle Mada please calm down. We don't need another house burnt down, like the time you found Hashirama's porn stash." Rene said in a soothing tone.

"Rene, please take everyone to school as I get Madara to calm down," Uncle Hashirama.

"Yes Uncle," as everyone grabbed their bags and ran like a swarm of bats out of hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The first day of hell, I mean school:

*Somewhere over the rainbow*

Sakura: "Sensei, Naruto is eating ramen in class again."

Kakashi: *Looks over his book and shrugs*

Sakura: "Sensei, if you don't discipline him. I will cut off our balls and staple them to your forehead."

Kakashi*Sweatdrop and looks down at his book."

Sakura: "I'll burn every copy of your book, if you don't."

Kakashi: *Throws Naruto's ramen out the window*

Naruto*Sobs uncontrollably*

Sasuke: "Rene, Lily, and Kat don't own Naruto."

Naruto: "MY RAMEN!!!!"

Rene's POV:

Great, Madara is going to be late since his little melt down. At least Chemistry this morning will peaceful. We all got into the mini-bus parked outside in our driveway for personal use. Since Kabuto has a license to drive a bus, he was driving. Kat was a little upset ,because she's always been a daddy's girl. He hasn't yelled at her this bad since she was 10 years old and that's because she was roughhousing with Uncle Izuna, who is blind after a fight caused him to overuse his Sharingan.

Kat and Deidara went to the back of the bus with Sasori. Itachi and I sat in front of the bus. It was kinda awkward since we aren't use to each other yet and also my crying session this morning. Itachi is trying his best to try and be a great husband. Is everyone at school going to hate him? Are the going to be upset since everyone knows about Itachi Uchiha the clan? Are they going to see how good he can be? Am I just overreacting about this? As i was thinking how everyone was going to react to my husband, the bus stops at the school. Itachi stands up after everyone left the bus.

"Are you ok, Rene? You look like you have a lot of things on your mind," he said as he held out his hand to me,"Whatever they say we'll get through it,alright."

"Alright," I stated. He smiled a little before kissing my forehead.

Kats POV

*Back on the bus*

At least we are out of the house and out of my father's way, he hasn't hollered like that in years, scared me to be honest. As I sit between Deidara and Sasori, I lean on Deidara and look up at him, "You think my dad's gonna watch like a hawk now that he found out the bad way?" To which Deidara nodded in response, "Probably, I'm just afraid he's gonna slaughter me or something, yeah." Sasori smirked as he looked over, "Well, if the blondie does die, I'm always open." "Fuck off you puppet, un!" I sigh as we get off the bus, "This year will be dramatic.."

Itachi's POV:

After Rene and Kat gave us the tour, I was walking with Rene to our lockers. We have lockers next to each other since she took my last name. We also have the same schedule, so when the baby comes, I'll know. Soon as we got there my heart stopped. That can't be him, I saw him die with my own eyes. That can't be her either, she died in my arms. I killed her. Ladies and Gentlemen, my best friend Shisui Uchiha and my first girlfriend, Izumi Uchiha, were standing at my wife's locker. Both looking alive and well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Truth and The Rumor:**

*At the pool*

Kisame: *Swimming happily*

Hidan: Boi you need to stop swimming

Kisame: Aight *he swims to the other side underwater then pops up behind Hidan* AHH!

Hidan: SON OF A BITCH!!!!!

Kisame*Feels something touch his foot*

*Pterodactyl screeches*

Itachi*Pops up next to Hidan and highfives him*

Kakuzu: Rene, Lily, and Kat don't own Naruto

Author's POV:

Itachi falls to his knees and he starts to sob uncontrollably and started apologizing to them. Shisui bent down to Itachi's level and hugged him.

" Don't apologize to me. It wasn't your fault," Shisui said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Izumi kneeled down and out her hand on Itachi's trembling shoulder. Rene just stood there wanting to comfort her husband, but she felt like it wasn't her place to interrupt the trio's moment.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but you guys are blocking the hallway," said some unfortunate soul. When I say unfortunate, I really mean it, because five seconds later four humongous football players were trying to pry off one pissed off 5'3" pregnant lady. Poor guy happened to be one of the best players on the team. All everyone heard them saying was 'heel girl' over and over again.

Kat was walking down the hallway with Deidara took one look at the comotion Rene was cause and just turned around and left to find Hashirama. Kat was just thinking 'not again'.

Hashirama's POV

I came running down towards Rene's locker with the fire hose I randomly found. Kids were running left to right trying to get away from my adorable-niece-turned-demonic-bitch. I was praying to the guidance I got from the two glorious gods, Dean and Sam Winchester that she wouldn't murder me and devour my flesh. Hopefully when I spray this hose on her she'll melt like the wicked witch. So I turned on the hose and pointed it at her.

I yelled, "Begone ye faul demon and ne'er return to the world of the living!"

I shut off the hose. Thankfully that worked.

I looked around and saw a trio crying in the hallway like this didn't happen. The was a fire in a trash can in the corner of the hall. Someone was passed out on top of the lockers. Worst of all the painting of Madara's late wife and his late brothers were torn to in some spots.

 **An Hour Later Everyone was in First Period**

Kat's POV

After that whole ordeal, everyone was in homeroom for an hour since it was the first day and the teachers had to talk to students and all that. I sighed a bit as I played catch for awhile with a friend of mine until we had to go to our classes, those were rather long as well. I ended up with chemistry with my father, how nice, personal finance, history, lunch D, and english. Better have tolerable kids in there, I don't wanna fight anyone.

Rene's POV

I was sitting in between Kat and Itachi in Chemistry. I haven't seen Itachi this happy since I told him I'll marry him and that I will keep his child. The whole day felt weird to me. First, Kat's Dad called in sick because he was to pissed of to talk to people. Second, Itachi was on cloud nine, because his cousin and ex wanted to hang out after school. I was a little sceptical to let him out with his ex. I trust him just not Izumi. Thirdly, everyone keeps looking at me and whispering something, which is pissing me off. I just looked at my schedule to see what I have. Ok after two periods of Chemistry, I have Sex Ed with Mr.Jiraiya, History with Hinata's father, Lunch D {last lunch how lovely, eye rolls}, Personal Finance with Kakuzu ,and English with Kakashi.

Itachi's POV

I was happy when Shisui wanted to hang out after school. He told me that the clan was revived but stayed to themselves because they were accepted here by this small town. Even though they missed the Leaf village, they loved it. They have an opinion in the everything and the best part is they forgive me for killing them. My parents explained why I killed them and at first they were mad, but it took some convincing to forgive Shisui and me. I didn't tell Rene, but I want her to come with me to meet the clan.

I looked down at the schedule given to me and looked over at Rene's. Seems we have the same classes. I looked up at her and she looked a little upset over something. So I reached over and held her hand trying to comfort her. She looked up at me in shocked and I gave her a small smile. Then, I heard someone talking about Rene and some guy named Abigor. Apparently, this Abigor is coming back to school after being in jail.

 **Timeskip to the greatest subject in the world Lunch**

Rene was already seated at the table with Kat while I was getting some lunch. Shisui and I were in the back of the line.

"Hey Shisui, I've been hearing about this guy named Abigor. Who is he", I asked as I was turning to look at him. Shisui turned white as the lunch ladies uniforms.

"You know Rene, the Vice Principal's stepdaughter, right?"

"Yeah? I'm married to her."

" Congrats baby cuz. Who ever that the cold-blooded clan murder would ever get married. Anyways, Rene was best-friends with Abigor and he was obsessed with her. One day, he confessed his feelings for her and she rejected them. He got angry and when she turned around he hit her in the head with a piece of wood. He locked her in his basement for two weeks. She tried escaping and he got tied up and broke both of her legs. When the police finally found her she was chained up to the wall wearing his mother's wedding dress and sobbing horrible. She was starved, dirty, and full of cuts and bruises. That happened five years ago when she was thirteen years old."

I looked over at my wife and saw her laughing at whatever Sakura was saying.

"So this Bastard is coming back here?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not, because all of the Uchiha want his head and I don't feel like tracking anyone down."

Kat's POV

After lunch, I headed to chemistry class. I knew my father wasn't here since the other classes were doing whatnot, meaning nothing but playing on Chromebooks and talking. I walked in and sat by Deidara. I saw the teacher walk in but what I noticed was really odd. She looked like my mother. Longish brown hair, dark blue eyes, and black glasses, just like she used to wear. I then reached for my phone and texted from under the lab desk, 'the substitute looks like mom… It's beyond weird…'

Madara POV

I read the text Kat had sent me and I sat up a bit from my bed. That's not possible, Roslyn died from giving birth. I texted back 'Not possible she died a long time ago..' I read the reply that she wasn't lying, the teacher looked like Roslyn. I sighed a bit, enough stress is on me from finding my daughter was dating someone, now this? I asked her to send me a picture of her. When I saw the picture, I couldn't believe it. It really was her.

Hashirama's POV

I was looking through letters the school board sent me. My eyes caught one letter in particular. It was a letter for a new student that will be transferring to us this week. My eyes widen at the name. Please don't let that really be him.


End file.
